Stonewall Jedi Order
The Stonewall Jedi Order is the successor to the Confederate Jedi Order. The Stonewall Jedi Order was established in 4 NE, shortly after the Texas Temple Massacre and dissolved in 11 NE in order to rename it after its predecessor. Formation "The Confederate Order is dead; destroyed by politics, greed, and lust for revenge. With over two hundred of us now one with the Force, it is time to start over and rebuild." ~Aden Fader to the surviving four members of the Confederate Jedi High Council. After the formal end of the First Confederate War, Jedi Master Aden Fader was left with a choice-continue the Confederate Jedi Order, or establish a new order with no bad history attached. For mainly publicity reasons, he reorganized the Confederate Jedi Order (CJO) into the Stonewall Jedi Order (SJO). The CJO Training Academy on Hill became the official temple for the Stonewall Order since the CJO Temple had been destroyed in the Texas Jedi Massacre by the Aztec Sith. Shortly after this reorganization, most of the former Confederate Jedi were recovering in the Jedi Autonomous Region and Fader announced the reorganization, giving members the option to either leave the Jedi or to stay with the Stonewall Order. All stayed except for Darth Corruo, who walked away and became a Sith Lord by 11 NE. It was estimated at its formation that the Stonewall Jedi Order had two hundred fifty members. Challenges "I entrust you with leading this Order while I'm away, Gath. It needs someone like you to lead it while I'm away. So long, friend." "So long, Nathan." ~Aden Fader to Gath Koor before Fader's departure from Hill for his extended hiatus. Shortly after establishing the Stonewall Order, Fader lost his wife and three of his four children due to an assassination. He went into a mental breakdown shortly after in 5 NE, and handed Gath Koor the Grand Master title while he was away. Koor led the order for four and a half years, nearly doubling the number of members. In 9 NE, the Second Confederate War broke out, pulling the young Stonewall Jedi Order in. The war caused at least sixty Jedi to be killed, and resulted in the destruction of the Stonewall Order's home on Hill after Grand Admiral Robert Stanforth ordered it to be fired upon. After the Second Confederate War, the Stonewall Order would face another challenge that would cause many of its members to go into hiding. Philosophy :"Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. :Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect. :Jedi respect all life, in any form. :Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy. :Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training." ~The Stonewall Jedi Order Code, adapted from the Old Galaxy's Jedi Code and edited by Aden Fader and Gath Koor The Stonewall Order had several philosophies, mostly differentiated by how much control the Council exercised over its members. Before the Second Confederate War, Jedi were expected to not live off the Temple grounds and emotional attachments were discouraged by many Council members, though Aden Fader had been married with several children. Furthermore, Jedi did not go on missions or meditate peace talks unless the Council ordered them to intervene. Because of this, there were typically large numbers of Jedi at the Jedi Praxeum on Hill. After the conclusion of the Second Confederate War, it was decided by then-Grand Master Aden Fader that Jedi should have more self responsibility and more control over their destinies. After 11 NE, the Council did not order Jedi to meditate disputes or perform missions, rather Jedi could intervene without approval from the Council as long as they followed the general Stonewall Jedi Code. It was expected, rather than mandated, that members would improve upon their own trainings. After 11 NE, many Jedi lived off of temple ground, even off of the planet, Aduro, itself. Additionally, many developed romantic relationships, since the Council no longer discouraged things such as that. In the early days of the Order, training was supervised by Grand Master Aden Fader, and later High Council Master Gath Koor. Rather than classes for multiple padawans, most were paired in a master-apprentice team and trained until the apprentice was ready to face the trials before the High Council. Most Jedi Masters, Knights, and Padawans constructed their own lightsabers, however at least one Jedi Master on the High Council did not use a lightsaber. Many students and Knights were encouraged to cross train with blasters and other conventional weapons rather than just lightsabers. Dissolution "The time has come to bring back the Confederate Jedi Order-something founded over fifty years ago by a great man. Let us restore a tradition; something continuous" ~Aden Fader to the Stonewall Jedi Council In mid-11 NE, Jedi Master Aden Fader and Gath Koor determined it would be best for the Stonewall Order to be dissolved and rename it the Confederate Jedi Order, as its predecessor was known as. One of the reasons behind this name change was to distance itself from the Stonewall regime, as the order wished to be its own entity in a sense. It was announced at the annual Jedi Convocation that the Stonewall Order would readopt the name "Confederate Jedi Order" in an effort to reestablish itself in North America and in the Stonewall System. Category:Stonewall Federation